Sailor Mercury VS Sailor Neptune
Sailor Mercury VS Sailor Neptune is a what if? Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Magical Girls. A genera that has taken the world by storm, as a cross between 'friends forever' and 'super sentai', and there is no Magical Girl show more famous than Sailor Moon. Boomstick: Each girl had powers involving different elements...except two! Sailor Mercury, Guardian of Water, Wiz: And Sailor Neptune, Guardian of the Sea. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: It is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Wiz: A millennium ago there lived a kingdom known as the Silver Millenium, which was ruled by Queen Serenity Boomstick: Yeah, and her daughter, Princess Serenity was guarded by 4 other girls. One of which was Sailor Mercury, the guardian of water and wisdom. Wiz: One fateful day this kingdom was attacked and destroyed by the Dark Kingdom Boomstick: Why did it take so long for them to be reincarnated, and why was the Dark Kingdom resurected as well? Wiz:....plot convenience. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: She was eventually reincarnated as a Japanese school girl named Ami Mizuno. Boomstick: Ami? Japanese? I thought her name was Amy and that she was British. Wiz: Only in that infamous dub. Her name is Ami, she's Japanese, and she is a Sailor Senshi. NOT a Scout. Boomstick: Ah, senshi. The Japanese word for Soldier. MUCH better than "Sailor Scouts" Seriously, it sounds like they are selling cookies instead of fighting monsters! Wiz: I know right! Screw DiC and their dub! Anyway, Ami's powers as Sailor Mercury first awoke when the monster Garoben was absorbing energy from students. Boomstick: And ever since her awakening, Ami has been a very valuable ally to Usagi, and a very dear friend. Wiz: And help out she does. Ami's complete magical control over water has proved to be useful to the team multiple times. Boomstick: She can caster her 'Bubble Spray' spell to create a deep fog that can only be seen through by those she is fighting along side. Wiz: Her 'Shine Aqua Illusion' spell can freeze foes solid. Boomstick: She can also summon her Mercury Harp and preform her ultimate spell 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsurdy' which creates violent whips of water to slice her foes to bits! Wiz: But even those don't compare to Ami's most famous power, her IQ of 300. Boomstick: The girl is a genius, and carries around a compact-sized super computer she can summon at will, and has a visor that can locate enemy weak points! And unlike Eggman, who has the same IQ as her, Ami is actually very capable! Wiz: Ami is capable of figuring out and planing stratagies very quickly, and has been shown to be able to think on the fly. Boomstick: However, there is one major flaw. When it comes to raw power she is no doubt the weakest of the senshi. But that is made up for by her diversity of forms of water, and her intellect. Wiz: Even then, Ami is still a force to be messed with. Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune Wiz: During the time of the Silver Millennium 3 more Senshi guarded the the silver millennium from forces from outside the solar system. Boomstick: One of these girls was known as Sailor Neptune, who had power of the sea. Wiz: However, just as the Silver Millenium was being attacked by The Dark Kingdom, the outers were attacked by The Death Busters who nearly beat them, until they awakened the might Sailor Saturn, who nearly wiped out the Death Busters her self, but died along side Neptune and the other two. Boomstick: Thousands of years later she was reborn as Michiru Kaiou, when....when....uh...Wiz...I can't find anything about how or when she awakened her powers. Wiz: That's because she was the only one of the senshi to not Boomstick: Heck, she helped awaken her cousin's powers. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Sailor Uranus is her lover. Boomstick: So she's a incestuous lesbian? Wiz: No, they arn't really related, again that was the old dub's attempt to cover their relationship. Boomstick: So she's a lesbian huh? Maybe that is why she beat me up when I asked her out. Wiz: ....yeah...I'm suuurrre that's why. Boomstick: Eventually the remaining Death Busters found their way to Earth...conveniently, some time after Michiru had awakened as the reincarnated Sailor Neptune. Wiz: It was during this time her abilities were displayed. Her Deep Submerge creates a giant sphere of water that is launched at her foe that expands and explodes on contact. Boomstick: And her other known attack is Submarine Reflection, for which she needs her Deep Aqua Mirror to use. It's....pretty much just an upgraded version of her Deep Submerge to be honest. Wiz: She is also VERY brutal when attacking, even willing to kill other Sailor Senshi if they get in the way of the mission at hand. Boomstick: However, she is also smart, but not nearly as smart as her opponent, and even though she has more raw power, she can only control water in it's liquid form. Wiz: However either way, Michiru is one woman you don't want to cross. Fight Sailor Neptune has tracked down the location of Hotaru Tomoe, who is meant to awaken is the destroyer of worlds, Sailor Saturn. Fearing for all life on Earth she plans to kill Hotaru in her sleep to prevent the disaster from happening. However, outside was Sailor Mercury, waiting to defend the 12 year old, hopeing to find another way to keep the world safe. Michiru: Get out of my way Ami. This is the only way to save the world. Ami: No way. There has to be a more peaceful solution. Michiru: If you arn't going to move, I guess I will have to take you down as well. FIGHT! Michiru: DEEP SUBMERGE Suddenly a large sphere of water appeared in Michiru's hands which she tossed at Ami. Ami: Shine Aqua Illusion! Ami then shot out a small blast of water that froze the sprere and stopped it in it's tracks. Growling at her opponent, Michiru pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror. Michiru: Submarine Reflection Suddenly a huge torrent of water emmerged from the mirror. Ami thought about using her Shine Aqua Illusion to freeze it once again, but knew that it wouldn't be ale to freeze THIS much water, as she got washed back by the attack a bit. After managing to regain her composure Ami looked back at her foe, knowing there was no way to end this peacefuly. Ami: Bubble Spray! Suddenly a deep fog appeared impairing Michiru's vision, as she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Listening for Ami's position she tried to find her, but to know avail, until she heard a strum of a harp. Ami: Mercury Aqua Rhapsury! Suddenly the fog lifted and Michiru saw huge whips of water coming right at her! Countering with her Deep Submerge spell she managed to cancel it out. As soon as the two attacks had finished coliding she could not find Ami. Michiru: Now where did she go? Michiru looked around the area until she had turned arond 180 degrees. And right in frount of her was the palm on Ami's hand. Ami: Mercury Aqua Mirage! Suddenly a large sphere of water engulfed Michiru, crushing her, and once it vanished her Deep Aqua Mirror fell to the ground, with no trace of Michiru remaining. KO! Results Wiz: Well that was quite the aquatic battle. Boomstick: While Michiru may hold the advantage of raw power, Ami's ability to use forms of water other than their liquid form were all. Wiz: On top of that is Ami's intellect and ability to use her abilities for offence and defense, gave her the edge she needed. Boomstick: Most people would say that Bubble Spray is a very weak spell so it does not hurt enemies...however, it is a perfect tactical move that can impair an enemies vision. Wiz: Plus, Ami's aforementioned intellect and even her weakness of her lack of self confidence at times actually HELPED her here. Ami knew her Mercury Aqua Rhapsurdy would probably be no match for Michiru's Submarine Reflection, so that is why she used it as a distraction to make sure Michiru did't see her real attack coming with Mercury Aqua Mirage, which can crush foes until nothing remains...yes...she can out right destroy matter completely....and she is supposed to be the weakest when it comes to power! Boomstick: Look's like Neptune is all washed up. Wiz: The Winner is Sailor Mercury. Next Time on Death Battle: A sword swing, as an arrow is shot, as a wave is frozen by a burst of ice. Elsa Mulan Merida Ariel Next time: Tag Team Death Battle: Elsa & Mulan VS Ariel and Merida Trivia * This is QuasimodoBellringer's first (official) battle * This is QuasimodoBellringer's first battle involving Sailor Moon characters. * This is the first completed fight on the wiki to feature ANY Sailor Moon characters. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Senshi Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card